


Sharp

by DavidB1000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Gen, Sara Lance is Mallus, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A fix it for the absurd Ava/Sara fight that made no sense two episodes ago. WTF was that obviously bad writing and incorrect characterization?





	Sharp

Ava Sharpe looked up as a presence darkened her doorway late at night at the Time Bureau headquarters.

She frowned. “I know. What I did was one of the hardest things I will ever do.” 

The person walked closer and Ava looked at the ground. “I messed up. I get that. I had to do it. Because I need you to exist. I love you. I love you so much, and I just, I can't have your existence jeopardized. Maybe I am crazy. I'm not going to dismiss that as a possibility.” 

“I don't think you're crazy. I understand your reasons.” The person spoke and walked over and sat down on the desk. “You have done so many things for me, that this, this is a sacrifice worth it to make. I love you too, Ava Sharpe.”

“I promise you, things will work out, but Sara needs to embrace that darkness, to make sure you exist, the woman I love. The woman I have always loved. The Sara Lance known as Mallus.” Ava spoke.

The woman sitting on her desk grinned and her eyes turned red. “It's like I said to Sara, she would look upon my true face and despair, and she did.” 

“I feel as though this is the perfect place for a dramatic musical stinger like at the end of a TV show when they show a crazy scene.” Ava spoke.

Sara grinned. “Oh, now that I can see.” She snapped her fingers and dramatic music started to play.

Ava laughed. “Okay, that was well played.”

“Thank you, I do try.” Sara grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, they better play that out well on the show or they'll wish they summoned Mallus into the real world. :)


End file.
